Next Life in The Diferent World
by Aeon Nyx
Summary: Kekuatan, kekayaan, kekuasaan. mana yang akan kau pilih jika kau hidup kembali? kehidupan kedua, apa kau percaya itu ada? Anak ini akan membuktikan hal itu/"Kyaaaa!"..BRAAAKKK!/Gomenasai kak Ayame, aku tidak bisa mengantarkan belanjaannya/ Ada seorang bayi? Didalam hutan?"/Sebenarnya siapa bayi ini?/


**Prolog~**

.

.

.

Namaku Naruto, tanpa marga karena aku seorang yatim piatu dan aku tidak tahu siapa kedua orang tuaku. Umurku saat ini menginjak 17 tahun, dan aku tinggal disebuah flat kecil di pinggiran kota. Dulunya aku tinggal disebuah panti asuhan sederhana. Tapi sampai aku kelas 2 SMP belum juga ada orang yang mau mengadopsiku, dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi dari panti asuhan karena aku tidak mau merepotkan apalagi menjadi beban. Sebelum keluar dari panti asuhan, aku sudah lebih dulu mencari beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktu yang menyediakan mess agar aku bisa sekalian tinggal disana. Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali ditolak karena alasan umur, aku menemukan sebuah restoran ramen yang tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat menjanjikan. Dan setelah aku berunding dengan pemilik sekaligus kepala koki restoran itu a.k.a Teuchi, aku diperbolehkan bekerja disana dengan syarat _'Kau harus bekerja dengan giat dan tekun, tapi berjanjilah itu tidak akan mengganggu kewajibanmu sepagai pelajar'_ begitulah katanya. Sungguh, dia orang yang sangat baik. Waktu terus berjalan cepat dan akupun sudah jadi murid kelas 1 SMA, dan pada saat itulah aku menyewa sebuah flat kecil dengan hasil tabunganku karena aku tidak mau memanfaatkan kebaikan Teuchi-san terus menerus. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih menjalani semua rutinitas itu. Pergi kesekolah, bekerja, belajar, repeat. Bukannya aku tidak puas, aku bersyukur ko masih bisa hidup berkecukupan walau hidup sendiri. Tapi, kadang hati kecil ini menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih menggairahkan, walau aku tak tahu apa itu.

 ** _KRIING KRING KRIIINGG!_**

"Baiklah, bapak rasa hari ini cukup sampai disini, jangan lupa pelajari lagi ini dirumah."

"Akhirnya selesai juga," Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat lalu merapikan alat tulisnya kedalam tas

"Harusnya aku libur sekarang, tapi karena Sara-san sakit, kak Ayame memintaku untuk menggantikannya, huuhh.." Dia mulai berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya mengganti sepatu dalam ruangan dengan sepatunya, "Yah biarlah, lagipula hari ini aku juga tidak ada rencana, jadi aku tidak akan bosan kalau aku bekerja."

.

.

.

Naruto kini berjalan berjalan ditrotoar dengan dua kantung plastik berisikan belanjaan yang cukup banyak, sesekali dia mengangkat salah satu dari kedua plastic itu sambil menyebutkan isi dari belanjaan tersebut untuk memastikan dia sudah membeli semuanya, "Fyuuh.. untung saja aku belum melewati supermarket. Siapa sangka kita akan kehabisan saus dan bumbu dapur?" ucap Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat kembali suara panik Kak Ayame saat menelfonnya tadi.

Perjalanannya terhenti saat lampu penyebrangan berganti menjadi warna kuning yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadi merah, mau tak mau dia harus menunggu. Dia sedikit mendesah, inginnya cepat-cepat sampai karena cuaca hari ini terlalu panas untuk berjalan kaki. Disaat lampu baru saja berganti merah, seorang anak kecil menjatuhkan bolanya ketengah jalan lalu dengan pikiran polosnya dia berlari kearah bola itu tanpa menyadari sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya,

 ** _TIINN TINNN!_**

"Kyaaaa!"

"Awas!"

"Shota!"

Teriakan kepanikan menggema di lokasi itu, Naruto membulatkan matanya. Anak itu memandang polos kearah truk besar yang beberapa menit lagi akan merenggut masa depannya, tapi…

.

.

 ** _SREEKK_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dua kantung plastik jatuh dari tangan sang pemilik, kedua kaki itu bergerak cepat, surai pirangnya tergerai karena hembusan angin. Didekapnya tubuh kecil itu seerat-eratnya, Naruto memposisikan bagian punggungnya agar anak yang didekapnya tidak terkena dampak benturan yang serius. Dan disaat itu juga..

.

.

 _CKIIITT!_

 ** _BRAAAKKK!_**

 ** _._**

Tubuh itu terpental beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya terperosot berguling di panasnya aspal dan akhirnya berhenti. Pakaiannya compang camping, darah keluar dari luka sobek dan benturan yang membuatnya lemas dan melepas dekapan eratnya. Jeritan histeris semakin menjadi dari seluruh orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya ibu dari anak itu segera berlari dengan air mata yang terus berlinang. Ia segera merengkuh anaknya yang kelihatannya tidak mendapatkan luka serius selain shock dan beberapa luka ringan. Sedangkan yang lainnya berlari kearah Naruto yang bersimbah darah.

"Hoi nak, bertahanlah!"

"Seseorang cepat telfon ambulan!"

"Kalau begini terus dia akan kehabisan darah!"

Suara-suara itu sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Naruto, dia juga masih bisa melihat wajah khawatir dari orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dengan mata sayu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Are? Ada apa ini? Bukannya tadi aku sedang mencoba menyelamatkan seorang anak lalu…. Ah, aku mengerti. Tapi, apakah ini nyata? Apa benar aku Cuma sampai disini?"_

Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai berkurang, nafasnyapun sudah tidak beraturan.

 _"Apa ini? Rasanya… aku lelah sekali, padahal aku belum bekerja tapi rasanya ingin sekali tidur."_

Mata itu mengerjap lemah beberapa kali, seraya kesadarannya yang semakin menurun. Naruto berusaha melirikan matanya kearah sampingnya untuk melihat kondisi anak yang sudah ditolongnya. Anak itu sedang menangis sambil memeluk ibunya, _"Syukurlah dia selamat,"_

 _"Sepertinya kali ini aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Gomenasai kak Ayame, aku tidak bisa mengantarkan belanjaannya. Karena, hari ini aku benar-benar mengantuk.."_

Dan mata itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disebuah hutan**

Seseorang dengan tubuh tegap mengenakan jubah bertudung sedang berjalan ditengah-tengah rimbunnya pohon,

 _OWEEE OWEE OWEEEE!_

"Hm?" orang itu terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya lalu ia memutuskan untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

 _"Ada seorang bayi? Didalam hutan?"_

Orang itu terus melompat lincah di cabang-cabang pohon sampai akhirnya dia berhenti disalah satu cabang pohon lalu melihat kebawah. Ternyata disana ada sebuah kereta kuda yang sudah hancur, serta beberapa mayat yang ia duga adalah penumpang kereta kuda tersebut. Orang itu memutuskan untuk turun menghampirinya. Saat dilihat dari dekat ternyata ada juga beberapa orang yang berpenampilan seperti penjahat.

"Ternyata perampokkan oleh bandit-bandit hutan." Orang itu melihat jasad-jasad mengenaskan para korban yang bagian tubuhnya terpisah –pisah. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelaku pembunuhan itu yang ternyata kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kalau bandit-bandit ini pelakunya, maka siapa yang membunuh bandit-bandit ini?"

Orang itu memasang pose berpikir, namun tiba-tiba ia tersentak saat teringat alasan kenapa ia datang kemari.

 _OWEE OWEE!_

Orang itu segera menuju ke _bangkai_ kereta kuda saat suara tangisan itu terdengar jelas dari sana. Dia mengangkat beberapa bagian hancur yang menghalangi dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat benar-benar menemukan seorang bayi yang masih dalam bedongan. Diangkatnya bayi itu kedalam gendongannya, dia membuka tudungnya, mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan tangisan itu.

"Bagaimana bisa hanya kau yang selamat?" cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan pria blonde itu untuk menenangkan sang bayi. Belum selesai dibuat terkejut karena selamatnya bayi itu, pria bermanik sapphire itu kembali dikejutkan dengan aura dahsyat yang dipancarkan dari dalam tubuh bayi suci itu. Walaupun Cuma sesaat, tapi nyatanya mampu membuat pria itu meneteskan keringat sebesar biji jagung dari keningnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa bayi ini" hening beberapa saat, dan sebuah pemikiran hinggap dikepalanya. Iya kembali melihat kesekelilingnya untuk memastikan semua orang disitu mati.

"Aku akan membawanya kerumah dan merawatnya,"

Setelah dia bergumam, diapun mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung_**


End file.
